


Calamity (TMA/W359/WtNV)

by Trainwreck_WIP



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale, Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_WIP/pseuds/Trainwreck_WIP
Summary: An untitled podcast crossover fic (The Magnus Archives, Wolf 359, and Welcome to Night Vale) that's really only posted here so I don't lose it. If you have a title suggestion I'm open to ideas.WARNING: This story has a rather tragic ending. If you're hoping for an ending where everyone is okay, you will likely not enjoy this. If you're okay with unhappy endings, then read on!Takes place early S3 of TMA, after the finale of W359, and nowhere in particular in WtNV (I'm not that far into it, I just like Cecil lmao), so spoilers.I'm writing this a bit out of order so updates aren't on a schedule.Warnings, characters, relationships, tags, etc. to be added as the story is posted.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. 1 - Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a really short chapter to start out.  
> WARNING: This story has a rather tragic ending. Please take this into account when deciding to read this, because if you are not okay with a long story with a sad end, this may not be for you. If you're okay with that, read on!

Jon knew the door to his office would swing open in exactly 28 seconds. He also knew it would be Tim opening the door in a panicked frenzy. Jon didn't know what Tim was panicking about- he didn't want to know- but he had a feeling he was about to find out anyway. The office door slammed open.

"You will not _believe_ what just happened in artifact storage."

Jon sighed and set his coffee mug on the desk. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, tired. That damn door in the back of his mind threatened to open and drown him, a few drops of knowledge slipping into his mind. Nothing too important for him to know. He opened his eyes to look wearily at Tim, who was leaning against the doorway with a wild grin on his face. Jon suppressed another sigh as he laced his hands on the desk and dared to ask:

"What happened in artifact storage?"

Tim mimed thinking for a moment before pushing off the doorway and crossing his arms, grinning again.

"Oh, you know... a fucking _spaceship_ crashed into it."

The room was silent for a moment.

"... _What?"_


	2. 2 - Minkowski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hephaestus crew holds the Urania together long enough to make a less-than-graceful return to Earth. Despite their relief of being home, they begin to realize that they aren't quite sure what to do next.
> 
> Plus, relieved grins, banished thoughts, crewmate comfort, and nods of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, GUYS so the reason this chapter took so long is I was waiting for TMA to start again, wrote this whole chapter from TWO character's POVs but didn't like either, and then realized my dumbass completely forgot about one of the characters.  
> Anyway, it's here now, enjoy.

Commander Renée Minkowski groaned as she undid the straps holding her to her seat and stood shakily. The landing was rough- much more painful than expected- but she wasn't terribly hurt. 

Their tiny crew had managed to keep the ship together long enough to get back to Earth, just barely. Their close-range navigation system had been all but destroyed, so who knows where they'd crashed. She hoped they hadn't caused too much damage... or deaths.

She glanced to her left, where Jacobi had been seated. He was already free from his harness and moving towards Eiffel. She turned to look at her second in command and let out a small gasp. 

The top strap of Eiffel's harness had snapped, and his head must have hit the control panel because there was a thin trail of blood running down the side of his face.

Minkowski cursed and carefully, avoiding sparking wires and smoldering metal, made her way over to him. She brushed his hair out of his face and examined the wound. It wasn't as bad as it seemed at first glance. Eiffel opened his eyes and gave a quiet groan of pain.

"Am I dead, commander?" he asked in a dazed tone. Minkowski rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the relieved grin on her face.

"Yes, Eiffel, you're dead." Her voice dripped her trademark sarcasm. She helped him to his feet. He was dazed though, and he collapsed after the first few steps. She caught him and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder to support him. 

"You'll be fine. Massive headaches for a while, but fine," said Jacobi, examining the main control panel, which was smoking and sparking. He turned to face them. "Good thing we won't be needing any of this stuff anymore because it is... yeah, it's not being fixed."

"That's probably for the best," she said with a sullen nod. She didn't understand why, but she felt...sadness? No... that's not right. Regret, maybe? Nostalgia? None of the words felt right. "Why don't you work on getting the airlock open? I'm going to make sure Lovelace is good."

Jacobi nodded but didn't move. He had an expression like concern on his face, which didn't match his typical casual, snarky attitude. Minkowski raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You've been gone for a _very_ long time. You're _sure_ you're ready to be back again?" The question caught her off guard. She thought about it for a moment. Eiffel made a pained noise and shifted against her shoulder. Minkowski looked at him, then Jacobi. She took a deep breath.

"No, I'm not sure. But I have to be, right?" Jacobi considered this, then shrugged.

"That's fair, I suppose. Here, I'll take him," he said, nodding at Eiffel, "and deal with opening the door. You should make sure Lovelace is okay."

Minkowski agreed. She helped Eiffel- who insisted he was fine despite nearly collapsing after only two steps- switch from her support to Jacobi's and started in the direction of Lovelace's quarters. 

It wasn't a very long walk, but the apprehensive thoughts that she'd banished to the back of her thoughts quickly surrounded her in the silence. She'd spent the past week doing everything she could to avoid the question that was plaguing her: what now? What will she do now that they're all home? She shuddered and tried to focus on the present.

"Hera?" she spoke into the quiet. "Can you tell me where Lovelace is right now?"

There was no reply. _Shit._ The crash had been bad enough but surely not bad enough to lose Hera. To lose her they'd need to lose... a _lot_ of the technology on the ship. No way it was that bad, right? She looked around at the endless sparking and smoking and smoldering ruins of their tattered ship and her heart sank. She was about to call to Hera again but was interrupted by the sound of her own name.

"Minkowski!" Lovelace was making her way down the hall, avoiding exposed wires and broken metal. "That was a hell of a landing, huh? I'm assuming you three got out alright, then?"

Minkowski nodded. "Eiffel's a bit beat up, but we're all alright. You?"

"I'm fine." Lovelace paused and let out a breathless laugh. "We did it then. We're really back on Earth."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

The two women stood in silence for a long moment, weary and tired and relieved. The lights above them flickered all at once, and Minkowski took that as a sign.

"We should go." Lovelace nodded in absent agreement.

When they got to the doors, Jacobi had part of the wall removed and was messing around with the wires inside. Eiffel, in a bit better shape, was leaning against the wall, staring into space like he was a million miles away. Jacobi glanced up at them.

"Perfect timing. Just about done." Minkowski nodded in silent thanks. She walked over to Eiffel and snapped her fingers in his face, jolting him back to reality. He blinked, getting his bearings, then smiled sheepishly at her. 

"Hey, Commander." Minkowski gave him a look he knew well and he sighed lightly. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Minkowski asked, already knowing the answer. She'd been thinking about the same thing for a long time now.

"What's next. I suppose I find my family but... I don't really know." Eiffel looked sad, lost, and his expression hurt her a little. She took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. They smiled at each other.

"Well... whatever happens, I'm here for you." 

"Thank you, Renée."

Minkowski started to say something but a shudder passed through the entire ship with a groan. Everyone turned to Jacobi, who smiled at them grimly. 

"Done." He focused on Minkowski, waiting for the order. The commander looked from Eiffel to Lovelace, who both gave small nods. She nodded at Jacobi. He pressed a code into the panel and the giant metal doors began to creak open. Eiffel leaned against Minkowski, and she heard him take a deep, shaky breath. She did too, and as light poured in from the outside she couldn't help but think,

_'It's over. It's all over, and we're okay.'_


	3. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important authors note about this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be deleted later

Hi guys!

I'd like to apologize for the long wait between chapters. I have a lot going on IRL right now and have decided to step away from this project for a little bit because it's a bit stressful to write at times (I actually have quite a bit written for this already, including the finale) and I only want to give you my best work, which I just don't think is possible for me at this point in time. Updates will continue once I have a few good chapters ready, which might be a while (though I hope it's sooner rather than later haha). 

I have a lot planned for this story and I just want to take some time to organize it a bit and make sure the content you're getting is my best work. 

In the meantime, I hope you all are doing well and finding plenty of other good things to read! 

Thank you so much for understanding. Hope to see you again soon!


End file.
